xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Negative Starfire
A clone of Starfire created by Trigon History Meanwhile, the Titans get Trigon's attention by having Beast Boy fly into his ear as a hummingbird and then turn into a blue whale. As the Titans stand before him, he breathes a blast of fire on them, but the Ring of Azar that Starfire is wearing proves useful. Trigon is daunted by this and notes Slade's betrayal, but he still refuses to expend the energy to annihilate the Titans. Using his powers he makes evil clones out of each of the Titans and pits them against each other, each against his or her own clone. As they go down the river, Robin asks Slade why he sold out the world to Trigon. Slade tells Robin that this was inevitable, whether or not he was present. However Robin still points out that Slade played a role in it, and like everything else he has ever done it has made people suffer. Slade simply answers it's what he does best. They are then ambushed by an army of Trigon's fire-borne minions. By fighting together, the two adversaries swiftly repulse the onslaught. One of the last of the fiery assailants knocks Slade's mask off, and Robin is taken aback when he sees Slade's face is just a bare skull with a single red eye. Slade states this was not the way he had wished Robin to find out. Robin asks Slade what he is, to which Slade answers he is not "complete", and adds that his condition is temporary. He retrieves his mask and suggests they continue on. However Robin refuses to go further until he gets some answers. Slade says that Terra's attack should have been his end, but Trigon had been watching and saved him. Trigon then made a deal with Slade to bring Raven to him, in return for restoring Slade's humanity and granting him enhanced powers. Slade finishes his story with Trigon's reneging on the deal and says he is only doing so to get back his own flesh and blood. Above ground, the other Titans are engaged in grueling battle with their evil selves. Nega Beast Boy matches Beast Boy form to form, but Beast Boy holds his own quite well. Nega Cyborg has knowledge of Cyborg's weak points and uses them to full advantage. Starfire is evenly matched with her alternate form. The clones also display knowledge of each Titan's inner feelings and use this to taunt them. Nega Cyborg taunts Cyborg with the death of his mother, Nega Starfire says that when she wins Robin will be hers, and Nega Beast Boy reminds Beast Boy of Terra's duplicity. At this point in the journey, Robin and Slade come to a fork in the road. Slade points Robin down one path and says they must part company as he goes down another. Robin expresses his surprise that Slade kept his word, however he assures Slade that the next time they meet they would be enemies once more. Slade states he doesn't expect anything different. Robin's path takes him to an immense cavern with a ruined temple in the center. As Robin searches the ruins he spots someone running away. He chases after the person who is wearing a white cloak. He pulls away the cloak and discovers a young girl who looks exactly like Raven, but she is no more than nine years old. As the child looks up at Robin she meekly asks, "Who are you?" Trivia * Nega Starfire reminds Starfire of her elder sister, Blackfire, as they are both evil and vindictively merciless. Category:DC Universe Category:Yang Category:Clones Category:Aliens Category:Red Hair Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Army of Darkness Category:Demon Category:Criminals Category:Space Adaption Category:Deceased Category:Tamaranean Category:Energy Projection Category:Teenagers Category:Woman Category:Thought-Forms Category:Female